


The Road to Freedom

by BloodyValkyrie, Cheshagirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Co-Written, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyValkyrie/pseuds/BloodyValkyrie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: This is the story of freedom. Breaking free from your past, your fears, and your bonds. A story about finding family, acceptance, and love.





	The Road to Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Cheshagirl and I had decided to collab on this fic with our ocs in the RDR2 universe. Don't worry y'all. Eventually the main cast will make an appearance.

Cass woke with a start when someone shook her awake. She flinched back on instinct, fearing that she slept in too late and her father or husband were there to punish her. Instead, bright blue eyes were wide in concern. Hands held up - not to strike but to soothe.  _ A woman.  _ That’s when realization dawned on her. 

_ I ran away.   _

“Hey, hon. It’s ok. You’re ok. I was just wakin ya for some breakfast,” the woman, Ginnie soothed in a soft voice. Cass’ heart started to slow as the logical part of her brain kicked in. 

“What-” Cass cleared her throat when it cracked with sleep, “What time is it?” 

“Hmm. About eight in the mornin. We let you sleep in a bit considerin the shape you were in when we found you.” Cass grimaced at remembering her horrible trip to freedom. Still, she sat up despite her body being sore. Ginnie took a step back to give her room. “You hungry, honey? We got plenty of food for you. We even have coffee in stock.”

“Coffee...sounds fantastic.” Cass stood up and looked the blonde woman in the eye. Ginnie’s lips twitched with a smile and nodded. 

“You might want to get dressed first, though,” Ginnie said. Cass looked down at herself to see she was just in an overly large shirt Ginnie had given her the night before to sleep in. 

“Shit.” Ginnie laughed.

“I set down your pants on this trunk here,” Ginnie pointed. “Your shirt is still nasty, though. Best to wait till it’s clean to wear it.” Cass nodded her thanks. It was an awkward moment of silence before Ginnie left the tent; seeing that Cass wasn’t going to say anything else at the moment. 

Cass grabbed Elli-  _ her _ pants and pulled them on. Thankfully, they were dry compared to the night before. Cass shivered, her body still not fully recovered from the chill. She stood there a moment, staring at how the shirt was almost a dress on her form. Shrugging, Cass shoved as much fabric of the shirt into her pants.  _ It’s still baggy but it looks better. _ Another shiver went through her, so Cass grabbed the blanket she was using earlier and draped it around herself.

Cass stepped out of the tent, seeing Ginnie waiting for her. Ginnie looked her over for a moment, but wordlessly led her off to another part of the camp. They walked past the center bonfire pit and tables, going straight to the tent across from where she was staying. People were milling about and the scent of food drifted out of the tent and wagon set up. Cass could see the tall blonde male from the previous night over the top of everyone else’s heads. Her steps faltered and Ginnie noticed.

“It’s alright. They ain’t gonna hurt ya,” Ginnie told her with a soft smile. Cass went to smile back, but Ginnie yelled, “Hey! Make some room!” Cass jumped at how loud Ginnie yelled and how everyone just seemed to part like the Red Sea.  _ Just who are these people? _ Ginnie walked towards where they were all congregating and Cass followed. She looked around nervously at all the people who were now staring at her. She stayed especially close to Ginnie when they passed the freakishly tall man.  _ No no no no no. Ignore them all, Cass.  _

“Well, well. Miss Ginnie back to ordering everyone around, I see.” Cass focused back in front of herself to see a dark skinned woman in front of her. Cass blinked.  _ Oh. She sounds like Nan.  _ The woman spoke with a bayou accent from the deep south. Her poofy dark hair and her thick lips  _ really _ reminding Cass of her Nan. Only difference is the two women were of similar height and she was wearing a dramatic red dress.  _ Nan never wore red.  _

“Vivian,” Ginnie’s voice was all business, “Cass here needs a good meal.” Murmurs broke out in the crowd behind them, but Cass didn’t look away from the dark skinned woman.

“Cass,” she smiled. Cass glanced at Ginnie warily.

“Vivian?” Cass asked.

“You hungry?”

“Is this a trick?” Cass asked, glancing between the women. Both women’s faces fell into a mix of surprised and shocked. Seeing as they weren’t answering, Cass glanced back at the small lingering crowd. The tall man’s face was pure surprise, glancing between her and Ginnie as if he couldn’t believe what he heard. 

“You…...Are you asking if we won’t feed you?” Ginnie asked, voice sharp. Cass unknowingly took a step back.

“I...I ain’t really that hungry. I get that you must be tight on food and I just barged in. I can work for food-” Cass flinched and shut her eyes when Ginnie put her hands on Cass’ shoulders.

“You ain’t ever got to worry about going hungry here. You can eat till you’re full. Whoever in unholy hell told you before that you can’t eat for no reason is wrong.” Ginnie turned back towards Vivian. “You feed this girl good, you hear? I don’t care if I have to go into town myself to get more food.” Vivian’s lips spread into a wide grin.

“Yes, ma’am. Now Cass,” Cass blinked as Vivian paused to look her over, “You like grillades and grits?” Cass fiddled with the ends of her sleeves.

“With cheese, please?” Vivian’s smile grew.

“I like you. You want some coffee too, sugar?”

“Please and thank you,” Cass shifted her weight. Vivian let out a laugh.

“Finally, someone with manners round here.” Cass watched as Vivian prepared her a plate and a cup of coffee. Cass saw Vivian sprinkle some sugar and milk into her coffee. The woman just gave her a sly wink as she handed Cass her food and coffee. “Enjoy. And don’t be afraid to ask for more. Boss’ orders.” Vivian gave her a soft smile. Cass sheepishly smiled back.

Turning around, Cass managed to make her way through the crowd back over to the tables she saw. She sat down at one that was thankfully empty and took a bite of the food. Her eyes closed as the familiar flavors washed over her. Letting out a contented hum, Cass began to eat with fervor. She took sips of the coffee in between mouthfuls.  _ God, I haven’t had food like this in so long. And this coffee is fantastic.  _ Cass was about done with her food and ready to get seconds when a soft laugh behind her made her go still.

“I guess you really like Vivian’s food,” the tall man, Avery, said as he sat down at the table with her. Cass swallowed her food like it was sandpaper; her body stiff as a board and heart hammering away. 

“Yeah, it’s good,” Cass mumbled. Avery awkwardly smiled.

“To be honest with ya, I never thought it was that special. But seein you scarf it down the way you did, it must taste like heaven to you,” Avery chuckled. 

“I haven’t had southern food in awhile,” Cass said, keeping her eyes on her plate as she pushed her food around. The blanket around her shoulders providing some comfort.

“Well, Vivian is gonna have you near sick of it soon,” Avery laughed. “Sometimes I just wish she fixes us a dinner of steak and potatoes, ya know?” Cass nodded her head as she kept pushing her food around. Her free hand gripped her thigh under the table in a white knuckle grip.  _ The less I say, the less chance he has of getting mad. _ They sat in awkward silence; Avery eating his food and stealing glances at her. Cass kept her eyes on her plate, but couldn't help but glance up at his face a few times. Finally, she couldn't stand the silence and stood. Avery looked up in surprise.

“If you'd excuse me, I'm going to get more food.” Cass turned, bringing her plate and cup.

“ _ Is that my shirt?” _ Avery asked before Cass could even take a step. Cass spun around, eyes wide as she met his gaze. His lips were quirked and his green eyes crinkled as he tried not to smile. Cass stared dumbly for a moment before looking down at herself. The blanket had fallen off her shoulders, where it now rested in the chair, to reveal the extremely baggy shirt. It was hilariously sagging out of her pants, despite her shoving a good amount of the material inside. Cass looked back up at Avery, who looked to be having trouble containing his smile.

“No?” She squeaked out. Avery huffed out a laugh, closing his eyes and ducking his head. Cass shifted her weight, uncertain how to react. 

“I'd recognize that elbow patch anywhere,” he said, looking up at her. Cass twisted her arms around, to find a patch on the left sleeve. It was more towards her forearm than elbow, but her face still burned. 

“I ain't gonna give it back this second, if that's what you were asking,” Cass said. Avery finally laughed. Cass could feel her ears and neck burn.

“No,” he chuckled. “I wasn't askin that.” He was silent for a few moments, just staring at her. Cass cleared her throat and turned to leave once again. “Keep it.”

“What?” Cass asked. 

“Keep the shirt. It suits you,” He grinned at her. Cass nodded her head before scurrying back to Vivian for seconds. 


End file.
